Living with the Jacksons
by Wisdomforadaughter
Summary: Annabeth's dad and Percy's mom planed that Annabeth will live with Percy and his family. After the Titan war but no kiss.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!New story! You know the drill. Most of the time is Annabeth's POV. **

* * *

It has been two months since the Titan war. I miss everybody at camp. I really miss Percy.

I have been in a school for one month and a half. My school is called Sunny side high school. But no matter what, I still miss camp. I've tried to convince my dad on letting me go back to camp,but he won't let me.

Its weird. The only safe place on heaven and earth my dad won't let me go back. Something weird is going on with my dad.

* * *

It is Saturday today. I walked down to the kitchen."Good morning, Annabeth."my dad said."Good morning. Is it still a no about going back to New York?"I said/asked. "Actually,Sally and I have been talking. You are going to go to New York and live with Percy and his family. You are going to leave in to days."my dad said."Thank you! Does Percy know?"I asked."No. And you wont tell him. It is going to be a suprise."he said."Ok."

* * *

After breakfast, I started packing. I'm going to live with Percy. My crush. My bestfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously

_Im going to live with Percy. My crush. My bestfriend._

* * *

I was done packing after 3 hours. All I packed were clothes, shoes, bathroom stuff,and pictures. I can't believe my dad said yes. Sally would say yes,she loves me like a daughter she never had.

Two days later...

That morning I woke up at 12:00 am. I'm going to go on a plane for the first time.**(Just guessing. But I'm pretty surtin she never went on a plane.) **I had to get permission from Zeus first of course. But that is beside the point. The point is,I'm going to live with Percy freakin Jackson! I need to stop hanging out with Aphrodite children. On my way to New York!


	3. Chapter 3

Perivously

_Im going to New York_

* * *

When I woke up**(did I not menchin she went to sleep)**,I was in New York. I got off the plane and got my bags. After I got my stuff I called Percy's mom."Hi! It's Annabeth. I just got of the plane. My dad told me to call you when I got off the plane."I said."Hi Annabeth! I will be there in ten minutes to pick you up."Sally said."Ok! See you soon."

Ten minutes later...

I was sitting on a bench outside the airport waiting for Percy's mom. All of a sudden, I saw Sally ."Annabeth! How are you,dear?"she asked."I'm good. How 'bout you?"I asked."I've been good. Let's get home. I'm sure you want to see Percy."she said."Ok. Let's go. Maybe I do want to see Percy,maybe I don't."I said with a smile.

We got to Sally's car, and got in.

Ten minutes later...

We were at their house.

"Ok. Here's the plan. We will go in and you will stay in the entery way. I will tell Percy to get the 'grocery'. Then, he will see you and everything will go from there."Sally said."Alrighty."I said.

Up the stairs they go! Line breaker! Dont question why they are using the stairs!

When we got to the door, we went inside. Sally went to find Percy and I stayed there."Percy,dear. Can you get the grocerys please."I heard Sally say."Yup."I heard Percy say. I started to here footsteps come closer and closer."ANNABETH!"Percy yelled. He ran toward me and hugged me."What are you doing here?"Percy yelled/asked. " Moved here. I'm living here. With you."I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeths POV

"That explains why my mom told me to clear some space in my closet and clean my room."Percy said."Seaweed brain."I mummbled."So where am I sleeping?"I asked."Their is an extra bed for you in Percy's room. Can you take her to your guys room Percy?"Sally asked."I already know where it is."I muttered."Sure."Percy said.

We walked to Percy's/our room."Well this is it."Percy said. The room had white walls and his bed had blue sheets and blankets. There was lots of picture of camp.

Percy and I were watching movies and talking. We were interrupted by a knock on the door. Percy and I raced to the door. Like always, I won. I opened the door to find Thalia."I heard Annabeth was going to be here. I was excused from the hunters."she said."So you didn't come here for me!"Percy said dramatically. He put his hand over his heart."I came to see both of you guys,kelp head. Mostly Annabeth,but still."Thalia said. I rolled my eyes._ I get to deal with these two fighting. Yay._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I have decided that I will do all of the choices. Btw, I am not going to describe them doing the nasty. So ya! Reveiw and favorite. No hate please!**

**Disclaimer:I'm not a man.**

**P.S. Sorry this chapter is lame. I just have a lot to right about.**

**P.S.S. Last part based on the song Talk Dirty by Jason Derulo**

* * *

Annabeth POV

Today was the first day of high school. Best part is getting seaweedbrain up. Yay.

Thalia left yesterday. Which is even better,right.

Anyway, back to reality. Waking up Percy was a pain,breakfast was amazing,and now im with Percy at school. We went to get our schedule.

Annabeth's schedule

_Homeroom-Blofis_

_Greek-Brunner_

_Math-Dwello_

_Lunch!_

_History-Fischer_

_Architecture-Graceffa_

_Track-Coach Dells_

_Release!_

Percy's schedule

_Homeroom-Blofis_

_Greek-Brunner_

_Math-Dwello_

_Lunch!_

_History-Fischer_

_Bio-Wills_

Swimming-Waters**(Guess who that is)**

_Release!_

* * *

''Looks like we have lots of classes together and there is a new swimming coach.''Percy said. I rolled my eyes.

''Well,I guess thats okay.''I said.''I mean I have to be stuck with you, but hey, at least I will be able to learn.''I teased. Percy pouted. A girl with brown hair and faded pink eyes came over to us.''Hi Percy. And you must be his girlfriend.''she said. Percy and I blushed.''No. This is my best friend Annabeth.''Percy said.''Oh, hi Annabeth. I was hoping you were his name is Nella. I'm Percy's only friend in Goode. It's really weird because he is the captain of the swimming team and has a fan club.''she said.''Anyways,I'm having a boy girl sleepover and I was wondering if you guys would like to come?''she asked.'' I would love to come,but I don't know if Seaweedbrain wants to.'' I said.''I'll come.''Percy said.

Time skip to Greek class!

Percy and I walked in to class to see somebody similar.''What are you doing here,Chiron?''I asked in a low voice so nobody could hear.'' To watch over you two.''Chiron said. We laughed.''Go take a seat,please.''Chiron said.

Time skip to swimming

Percy's POV

I walked into swimming to see someone very similar.''Dad?!''I said.''Percy.I'm .''Poseidon said.''Ok.''I said. This school year is going to be weird.

Time skip to the party!

Annabeth's POV

Percy and I walked into Nella's house. She had a huge house. It had beautiful _Architecture._''Hi guys! We were just about to play truth or dare!''Nella said. We fallowed Nella to the truth or dare.

When we got to where truth or dare was, there were 3 people. A girl with brown hair who I thinks name is Piper, a boy with blond hair who looked like Thalia, I think his name is Jason.A boy who had black hair who I thinks name is Leo.

''Rules are that if you don't want to do a dare you have to take off a piece of clothing. I'll start! Annabeth truth or dare?''Nella asked.

''Truth.'' I said

''Do you have a crush right now?''

''Yes.''

''Percy, Truth or dare?''I asked.

''Dare.''he said.

''French Kiss a member of the opposite sex of your choice.''I said.

He got up and walked towards me. _Crap_. I thought. Before I know it, his lips were on mine.

''Aww!''Piper said. Leo whispered something in her ear that made her elbow him in the ribs.

''Leo,truth or dare?''Percy asked.

''Dare.'' Leo said

''Have a random member of the opposite sex give you the biggest wedgie he/she can in the front, until it rips.''

Leo paled. He took off his jacket.

''Annabeth,truth or dare?''Leo asked.

''Dare.''

''I dare you to spend the night in a room with Percy with both of you no clothes on and the door locked.''he said with a grin.

I didn't want to take off my shirt so I guess I'm doing it. What could go wrong?

''Okay.''I said.

Time skip to when they go to sleep

I took off all my clothes but kept my bra and underwear. Percy came out of the bathroom with just his underwear on. He looked so sexy with no shirt on. Bad Annabeth, do not think that.''This is really awkward.'' Percy said getting on the bed.''You think. Your my best friend.''i said. Percy put his head close to mine. I could feel his breath on my skin. I bit my lip.''Really. We are still friends after that dare you dared me?''Percy whispered.''Maybe.''I whispered. He crashed his lips on my lips. I don't know if it was hormones or what,because I didn't stop him. I just kept kissing him. The rest of the night was pretty blurry.

* * *

**There you go guys. I did it. The whole camp will come soon. Don't worry. I am going to try and make all of you happy. Byyyyeee!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my wonderful Demigods! I hope you guys like this chapter! Review! No hate please.**

* * *

Next morning

Annabeth's POV

I woke on somebody's chest. I looked to see who it was. It was Percy._ What happen last night?_I thought._Did we have-. _My thoughts were interrupted by Percy.''Good morning.''he said. He went to get up when he noticed that he was naked. I looked away.''Did we do it last night?''he asked.''I think we did have sex.''I said.''Oh my gods.'' he whispered. I felt tears fighting to good down. The tears won and streamed down my face. Percy noticed me crying and went towards me.**(BTW They both got dressed.)** ''Don't cry. It's going to be okay.''he whispered.''What if I'm pregnant? What would my siblings think of me?''I whispered.''If your pregnant,I'll stick by you. I don't care what your siblings think. Your still my best friend,Annabeth. Everything is going to be okay.''he whispered soothingly.''Let's go down to everybody.''I said.

We walked downstairs to the others.''Good morning.''I said.''Have you been crying,Annabeth?''Nella asked.''Ya. But I'm okay.''I answered.''Alright. Lets have breakfast.''she said still with concern in her eyes.

* * *

Six weeks later.

Annabeth's POV

It's been two weeks since the sleepover. I've had morning sickness all the time. I don't know why thy just call it all day sickness. I still haven't gotten up the nerves to get a pregnancy test our go to the doctors. Today I got the nerves to get a pregnancy test. I bought it and used it. It had two lines on it. I started to cry. I was still at the store, so I left as soon as I could. I'm pregnant. How am I going to tell my dad? What if he tells me to come home? He wouldn't,right?

When I got back to the house, I found Percy on the couch, in the living room,sleeping. I pushed Percy off the couch.''Huh. Oh hi Annabeth. What's up?''he asked. All I did was giving the pregnancy test. He looked confused at first, than figured it out.''Y-your pregnant?''he asked. I nodded.''I'm so sorry*sobs*. It's*sobs*all my *sobs* fault.''I said. He wrapped his arms around me.''No it's not. Remember what I said. 'If your pregnant, I'll stick by you. Your still my best friend, Annabeth.' I will never leave you,I promise.'' He said.''I should go schedule an appointment.'' I said.''Can I come to your appointment?''Percy asked. I smiled.''Of course.''I said.

* * *

Day of the appointment.

Annabeth's POV

We went to the pregnancy clinic for the appointment.'' .'' the nurse said. Percy and I got up and fallowed the nurse.

We got to the room and the nurse asked some questions.''How old are you,dear?''she asked.''16.''I said.''How many weeks are you?''she asked.''I think I'm 6 weeks.''I said. She asked some other questions.''Let get started on this ultra sound.''she said. When we found the heartbeat, there was two.''Sounds like your having twins,sweetheart.''the nurse said. We found the baby/babies.''Congratulations, you guys are going to have twins.''the nurse said.''Oh my gods.''I whispered.''That's our babies.''Percy whispered back.

* * *

Arriving at home

Annabeth's POV

When we got back inside the house, most of our camp friends were there. I was happy I wasn't showing to much because we haven't told anyone depending that we just found out a few days ago that we were pregnant.''Not to be rude, but what are you guys doing here?'' Percy asked.''Chiron wants us to go to high school,but I don't know why Thalia is here.''Travis said.''Artemis wants me to get a high school experience.''Thalia said.''Where are you guys living?'' I asked.''The gods got us a place.''Thalia said.''Wow.'' I said.


End file.
